


Sam Kills Lucifer

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CANON CAN FIGHT ME, Don't expect poetic prose cuz I ain't trying, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Exactly what is says on the tin, Fix-It, I FIX THINGS, I say as I write Sam being destroyed completely in another fic ahahahahahahahahaha, I'm salty af, S13E23, Spoilers, back to the suffering and angst train after this, not even a proper fic just a few fix-it sentences, s13 spoilers, season finale spoilers, shameless fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Just an alternate ending to S13E23.(Spoilers for the season finale kinda since this is what should've happened, so uh, don't read if you don't want spoilers.)





	Sam Kills Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me just getting all this bitter sass out of my system before I write more pain in my other fic.

The Devil asks Sam and Jack to choose their lives over each other. Drops the archangel blade on the floor between them.

Sam picks it up, hands shaking, stares Lucifer down.

It isn't even a contest.

"I love you." Jack says, and Sam Winchester says it right back.

Sam leaps forward and stabs and stabs and stabs the Devil until he's gone forever. Burnt away into a husk of nothing.

And Jack and Sam clutch each other tight before they both shamble, bloodied but unbroken, out from the church and into the sunset.

Their world's Michael is in the Cage.

Alternate Universe Michael has died by Jack's hand.

And Lucifer is dead as a doornail, the wicked witch now written out of their story, an ending long past overdue.

Sam and Jack smile with all wide and open mouths, ready to see what the rest of their lives will hold.

They know Dean and Cas and the rest of their family are waiting for them.


End file.
